Solid-state materials that function as ion conductors (electrolytes) are needed to replace caustic and flammable liquid electrolytes that are used in rechargeable batteries. Consumer electronic devices such as CD players, laptop computers, and electronic cameras continue to increase the demand for low cost, lightweight, and long lasting rechargeable batteries. In addition, a solid-state electrolyte can be adapted to a multitude of battery geometries. For example, the flat and thin geometry of laptop computers could take advantage of a flat and thin battery, incorporated into the case of the computer. A safety issue of laptop computers is the containment of flammable and corrosive electrolytes in the event that the battery container is cracked or punctured. Safety concerns would be greatly reduced if a suitable solid-state electrolyte were developed.
The mechanical and electrochemical properties of solid-state polymer electrolyte materials can be tailored for diverse applications. One application such as the flash unit on electronic cameras requires an electrolyte with high ionic conductivity; in another application the rheology properties of the material would be the key issue, due to packaging constraints. In yet another application, the cost of the electrolyte would be the dominant factor.